Programming of wireless communication units, such as RF radios, is known. Such a procedure is often performed through a port on the side of the wireless communication unit. Such reprogramming includes reprogramming of frequencies, channel capabilities, top groups, and radio ID's, to name a few. Without these parameters, a communication unit cannot effectively communicate within a communication system. This information is often transmitted to a microprocessor within a communication unit, which programs the information into a memory device within the communication unit. This information is then accessed by the microprocessor for access to a communication system.
Unfortunately, there are unscrupulous individuals who, for whatever reason, do not feel that they should pay for such services, and have found ways to program radio system information into a radio without either paying for that software, or paying for the access that is provided by such software being programmed into a radio. Such perfidiousness, results in untold problems for an honest, paying customer within a legitimate communication system. An honest, paying customer is harmed in many ways, including that he may have to wait to use a communication resource, such as a frequency, frequency pair, TDM (time division multiplexed) time slot, and so forth, because someone else who has not paid for the resource is using that resource in his place. Because such resources are scarce, this creates the problem in that added traffic and congestion appear within the system. Further, maintenance costs are spread over only the paying users within a system, and the dishonest users do not pay their fair share for upgrade and upkeep of the system, which they are so freely enjoying. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for programming such radio information into a communication unit such that unpaying users may not gain access to a communication system.